1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known electromagnetic relay employs a construction in which a coil block produced by winding a coil on a core through a spool and connecting the coil to coil terminals disposed at flanges of the spool is mounted to a base and a through-hole formed in the base is sealed under the state where each coil terminal protrudes from the through-hole (refer to patent reference 1, for example).
Patent Reference 1:
Microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 119979/1984 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 35349/1986)
In the electromagnetic relay of the prior art described above, however, a space is defined between the coil block and the base and one of the ends of a moving iron plate is attracted to and departed from an attraction surface of the core exposed into this space. Therefore, a sealant entering through the through-hole is likely to reach the space and to invite an operation defect.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electromagnetic relay capable of appropriately preventing invasion of a sealant.